The Dwarven Dynasties
The Blackhammer Dynasty The Blackhammer Dynasty is arguably the most dominant out of all the Dynasties. They are one of the 17 Dwarven Dynasties in the Resni Mountain Ranges. They were the first Dwarven Dynasty to come to Noliterre, this is something they hold dearly. The history of the Blackhammer Dynasty stretches all the way back to the Second Age, before the founding of the Kingdom of Nikia. Their history probably goes way back to the First Age but all records of it have been lost. The Blackhammer Dynasty were the founders of the great Kingdom of Nikia. Because they were the most powerful Dynasty, no other Dynasty opposed their rule. This led to them achieving many things no one else has ever done before. The Blackhammer Dynasty was devoted to the light and the good side. This led to them joining in the war against the Dark Lord and his evil armies. The Kingdom of Nikia faced the brunt of the evil forces, as the Supreme Republic burst into Vondexa and smashed into the Dwarven Armies. Only just managing to survive, the Blackhammer Dynasty survived to see the destruction of the Dark Lord. Thus ending the Second Age. In the Third Age, now under the command of Gilvak Blackhammer, the Blackhammer Dynasty attempted to recreate the Kingdom of Nikia. But the Ironfoot Dynasty, the Blackhammer Dynasty's most loyal ally, crushed them without hesitation. As the Ironfoot Dynasty united the Resni Mountain Range, the Blackhammer Dynasty was forced to watch under Ironfoot rule. When the Resni Dominion was founded, the Blackhammer Dynasty was forced to serve the Ironfoot Dynasty. If they didn't, they were bet into submission. This caused major hatred in the Blackhammer Dynasty, especially in Gilvak Blackhammer. In the Great War of the Mountains, the Blackhammer Dynasty ignored the call to arms by the Ironfoot Dynasty. Instead of getting involved in the war, the Blackhammer Dynasty stayed neutral. The only thing stopping Gilvak from joining the Rebels was that the Stonelock Dynasty followed the Fallen One, and that is a religion the Blackhammers are not very fond of. When the Battle of Urs was started, Gilvak saw an opportunity to regain control over the Resni Mountain Ranges. So he gathered his Legions and marched out to aid the Ironfoot Dynasty. Arriving just in time, the Blackhammer Dynasty charged into the rear of the Camvonian Army, sending many Camvonians flying from the impact. The Battle was long and deadly, it eventually ended when Gilvak struck Halgord Stonelock down with one blow. After gathering what warriors were still alive, Gilvak Blackhammer marched on towards Gilye, the capital of the Resni Dominion. Upon arriving at Gilye, Gilvak was welcomed with open arms as a hero. Prince Raegar Ironfoot even praised him for his aid. Though to the peoples surprise, Gilvak rejected the praise. Shocked at what Gilvak had just said, Prince Raegar Ironfoot demanded that Gilvak leave his presence. Instead of leaving, Gilvak turned around and swung his battle-axe, beheading Prince Regar Ironfoot. He declared that "The true King of the Mountains has come!". Instead of moving to arrest Gilvak, the Iron Guard just stood there and watched as the people praised and chanted Gilvak's name. Not forgetting the Ironfoot Dynasty's hostility at the start of the Third Age, Gilvak ordered the execution of all members from the Ironfoot Dynasty. The rule of the Blackhammer Dynasty had begun. Without achieving anything of note, except losing the colony in Imeria to a bunch of Rebels, the Blackhammer Dynasty somehow managed to bring about the fall of the Resni Dominion, near the end of the Third Age. In the beginning of the Fourth Age and under the rule of Gilvak II Blackhammer, son of Gilvak Blackhammer, the Blackhammer Dynasty tried one of their conquests again, hoping for a better result. After conquering the Grimhelm Dynasty in the Kerloge region, the Blackhammer Legions marched towards Partry. They succeeded in breaking the defenses made by the Gearlock Dynasty in Jinheiros, and marched onto conquer Partry. Though bad news made its way to Gilvak II Blackhammer. Scouts located in the Bodyke region, reported activity of a new great power calling themselves Neo-Nikia. Realizing that they would be destroyed by this "Neo-Nikia", the Blackhammer Legions were forced to settle down in Partry. Gilvak II Blackhammer founded the Blackhammer Commerce Guild in Partry, and joined the Western Trade Alliance in order to save his people. This proved successful as they were saved from the threat by Neo-Nikia. Now, the Blackhammer Dynasty is leading the markets of Noliterre, establishing many allies and trade partners. After forming good relations with Neo-Nikia, the Blackhammer Dynasty has established an alliance with their Resni brothers. They even went as far as building a Railroad throughout the Resni Mountain Ranges to bring the two closer. The Blackhammer Dynasty has surely passed the many challenges time has brought upon them. The Blackhammer Dynasty is unbroken. The Ironfoot Dynasty The Ironfoot Dynasty was the founding Dynasty of the Resni Dominion and also the Resni Dominion's first rulers. Having ruled since the start of the Third Age, the Ironfoot Dynasty has only been ruling for a short amount of time. Their rule ended when Galvik Ironfoot beheaded Prince Raegar Ironfoot and slaughtered the members of the Ironfoot Dynasty. But in that time they have founded the Resni Dominion and brought the Dwarven people back from the ashes. Little is known about the Ironfoot Dynasty's past, just like all the other Dwarven people. But what is known is that the Ironfoot Dynasty was the third Dynasty to arrive at Noliterre. The first being the Blackhammer Dynasty and the second being the Hornworth Dynasty (an ancient Dynasty long dead). During the First Age and the Second Age, the Ironfoot Dynasty were the most loyal to the Blackhammer Dynasty in the Blackhammer's reign of power. When the Blackhammer Dynasty fell at the end of the Second Age, thus ending the Kingdom of Nikia, the Ironfoots quickly rose to power. The Grand Throne was constructed in the Fortress of Gal-Kazak located in the Gilye Region by King Ironfoot the Brave himself. This consolidated the rule of the Ironfoot Dynasty. In the months to follow, King Ironfoot the Brave wasted no time in uniting all of the Resni Mountain Ranges under one banner. Soon the Resni Dominion was founded, installing the Ironfoot Dynasty as the only ruling Dynasty. During a meeting with the High Council, King Ironfoot the Brave was assassinated by one of his own Iron Guard. His death was a devastating loss for the Ironfoot Dynasty. As their greatest warrior and leader lay dead, other Dynasties started to oppose their rule. Eventually civil war broke out and the Ironfoot Dynasty was forced to fight for their survival. Although the Ironfoot Dynasty has many allies, it would be tough to win the war. After the Battle of Urs and the beheading of Prince Raegar Ironfoot, the Ironfoot Dynasty is an exiled Dwarven Dynasty by the orders of Galvik Blackhammer. They are currently living in exile on Causeway Isle in the land of Imeria. The Lavafoot Dynasty The Lavafoot Dynasty is one of the only Dynasties that did not originate from the Resni Mountain Ranges. They originated from Lower Mliza. The Lavafoot Dynasty was led by the dwarf Buveas Lavafoot in the Third Age. Located in Cargill, Lower Mliza, Buveas Lavafoot gathered his Lavafoot followers and founded the Slavers of Orctova. This new nation was based around slavery and profit, the people they can oppress will bring them money. Their rule over the Slavers of Orctova was short and quick, as civil war broke out in Lower Mliza. The Northern Slave-Masters, led by Ornrost Bloodslayer of the Bloodhorn Dynasty, followers of the Fallen One, rebelled against Lavafoot rule. This was probably due to religious differences as the North follows the Fallen One and the South follows the Mountains of Five. Both of them also had to fight the uprising of the Orcish Slaves to the East that followed the Dark Lord. Times were dire for the Lavafoot Dynasty. Buveas Lavafoot called upon their Mountains of Five brothers in the Resni Dominion to aid them against the North, as Ornrost Bloodslayer also called upon their Fallen One brothers. King Ironfoot of the Resni Dominion quickly answered the call, and lots of Dwarven Legions were sent to aid the Lavafoots. After many battles, the Orcish Rebels and the Northern Slave-Masters begin to push the Lavafoot Dynasty back. Eventually Buveas Lavafoot and the survivors of the Lavafoot Dynasty were forced to flee to the Resni Dominion, where they were greeted with open arms. They were granted the region of Dernbach as a show of good faith. During the Great War of the Mountains, the Lavafoot Dynasty answered the call from Prince Raegar Ironfoot. Legions were sent to join in the war against the Stonelock Dynasty and their Rebel followers. The Lavafoot Dynasty actively contributed to the war by attacking Stonelock Legions and possessions. At the time of the Battle of Urs, most of the Lavafoot Legions were depleted by the Cavernwrath Dynasty, located in the Bodorfa region to the west of Dernbach. All the Legions that were still alive were tasked with defense. Due to this, the Lavafoot Dynasty was unable to participate in the Battle of Urs. After the Great War of the Mountains and the beheading of Prince Raegar Ironfoot, the Lavafoot Dynasty was forced to serve the Blackhammer Dynasty. In the Fourth Age, they disappeared from the Resni Mountain Ranges. Some say that they fled Noliterre and headed to the land of Imeria, while others say that they were taken by the Hornworth Dynasty, an ancient Dynasty that vanished without a trace. The Stonelock Dynasty The Stonelock Dynasty was one of the 17 Dwarven Dynasties in the Resni Dominion. Halgord Stonelock was the current ruler of the Stonelock Dynasty in the Third Age. They were also the fifth Dwarven Dynasty to come to Noliterre. At the start of the Third Age, they declared their independence and has dreams to start an empire of their own. One dedicated to serving the Fallen One. But their hopes were short lived as the Ironfoot Dynasty began to reunite the Dwarven Dynasties. The Stonelocks attempted to resist the Ironfoots, but were quickly bet into submission. So from there on, they were enforced to serve the Ironfoot Dynasty. The Stonelock Dynasty was the only Dynasty to believe in the Fallen One in the Resni Dominion. Since the Mountains of Five are the official religion of the Resni Dominion, the Stonelocks are considered as traitors by some. When the civil war broke out between the Dwarven slavers in Lower Mliza in the Third Age, the Ironfoot Dynasty decided to join in on the fun. They chose to fight with the Southern Dwarven Slavers, mainly because King Ironfoot the Brave hated the Northerners for following the Fallen One and also because the Southerners followed the Mountains of Five. But the Stonelocks saw themselves in the Northern Dwarves. They both followed the Fallen One and they both hated the Ironfoot Dynasty. As the Dominion sent Legions to fight in the civil war, the Stonelocks attempted to sabotage many Ironfoot war machines. though most attempts failed, some succeeded, causing major damage to the Ironfoot's war effort. Although the Ironfoot Dynasty lost the war, tension grew rapidly between the two Dynasties. When King Ironfoot the Brave banned all foreign religions, including the Fallen One, the Stonelock Dynasty was outraged. Halgord Stonelock decided that enough was enough. When King Ironfoot was assassinated, Halgord Stonelock started a war of his own. He led raids on the Ironfoot Dynasty, causing catastrophic damage. He even declared the Stonelock Dynasty's independence from the Resni Dominion, sparking a civil war. Realizing that they were greatly outmatched, the Stonelock Dynasty sought allies. The only Dynasties to aid them were the Cavernwrath Dynasty, the Hellboot Dynasty and the Gearlock Dynasty. After a few arguments and change in political power, more Dynasties joined the Stonelock cause. The Dynasties that fought for him grew in numbers. Soon the Dynasties that fought for Halgord Stonelock were the Cavernwrath Dynasty, the Hellboot Dynasty, the Gearlock Dynasty, the Misthall Dynasty, the Crakeboot Dynasty and the Grimhelm Dynasty. The Camvonian Empire even started to lend aid to their Fallen One brothers. After the Battle of Urs, the Stonelock Dynasty has become an extinct Dynasty, with no members of the Stonelock Dynasty still alive. Still A Work In Progress This page is still a work in progress as more Dynasties will be added. It might not be fully finished for a long time, so be patient and enjoy what is already there.